


Worth Forgiveness (FemJason/Dick)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [41]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is a Saint, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baby Kicking, Crying, Dick Grayson Fakes His Death, Dick Grayson Feels, Dick Grayson Loves Jason Todd, Dick Grayson Misses Jason Todd, Dick Grayson feels remorseful, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Jason Todd, Forgiveness, Jason Todd Angst, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd Loves Dick Grayson, Jason Todd Swears, Jason Todd spills her guts to Alfred, Parents Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Pregnancy, Soulmates Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Sweet Moments, Ultrasound pictures, Unborn baby boy, Unplanned Pregnancy, we all know this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Jane, punches Dick things are heated but they're both longing. Afterwards she leaves only to soon find out that she's pregnant.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: DC Rule 63 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461739
Kudos: 26





	Worth Forgiveness (FemJason/Dick)

Jane's P. O. V 

After I punched Dick because he lied to me faking his death and we argued, more like fought. Dick, took the bat-suit to be Batman protecting Gotham. Do to Bruce's disappearance. Late in the night I held my backpack. I walk to my motorcycle leaving Gotham. I still can't believe he lied to me. I have to get out of here. I can't stand this anymore. I need a break. Dick, jumped behind me 

"where are you going?" Dick asked softly I ignore him "we're not even going to talk about it?" 

"about what?" 

"about us, is there still us?" 

I turn around glaring at him "us! Us there is no us. I went to your damn funeral" I said again "do you have any idea how fucking painful that was for me?" my voice brittle 

"I know exactly how that feels! You died on me, Jane you were really gone. Guess we're even now!" 

I scoffed knowing he's right "well then if we're even then you can go ahead and be fucking Batman and I'll leave you to protect Gotham alone!" 

"Jane, you are not leaving me again" his voice breaking 

"you lost the right to have a say about my life. You don't need me. Just do yourself a favor find someone better than me" 

"no! No" he says on verge of tears. I started crying he tried to kiss me but I pushed him away "Jane" 

"don't! Don't touch me!" I started sobbing "d-don't fucking touch me" I say because I really want him in my life but.. I'm so mad at him "I can't forgive you, right now I'm just so mad at you. I believed you could never hurt me and then you lied to me. Just because I slept with does not mean I forgive you" 

He looks down I turn to leave on my motorcycle. I left never expecting to come home again. Day's before I had one last night with Dick and now I lost my period. I took a pregnancy test and find out I'm knocked up by Dick Grayson, shit. I came back to Gotham. There's no way in hell I'm telling my family, maybe Alfred. 29 weeks pregnant they did a ultrasound giving me pictures. I went to go have lunch with, Alfred. Rain pouring down I sat down. I saw the old man by the door shutting his umbrella. I covered my baby bump with my jacket. He sat down with me we ordered our food and drinks 

"Ms Jane, how are you this morning?" 

"hey, Alfie" I took a deep breath "I'm ok, how's it going?" 

"no instant complaints of your life, something must be troubling you deeply" 

I took a deep breath Alfred's always been like a grandfather to me. That I tell all my problems to. I took a deep breath. Don't say it! 

"well I guess you know Dick, and I broke up after I fucking left at the absolute worst possible time. I just n-need him so much right now" 

I face planted sighing realizing what I said fucking hormones are a bitch. I have no control of my emotions or what comes out of my damn mouth. I took a deep breath in and out 

"I see may I have details as to what happened?" 

"I.." I started crying fuck hormones! 

He held my hand "Miss Jane, tell me what is troubling you dear" I sniffed drying my tears 

"I'm fucking pregnant.. Asshole Dick knocked me up before I left" 

Alfred, looked at me shocked he cleared his throat. Damn I hate this chair 

"forgive me for asking but are-are you certain" 

I grabbed my ultrasound pictures and showed them to Alfred. He held the picture gently smiling 

I moved my jacket revealing my very obvious bump "if you need more evidence"

He gently smiled with concern and gave me the pictures back "lovely child, may I ask who all knows of this?" 

I put them back in my pocket. I can't imagine Dick's reaction probably disappointment, I started sniffing

"no one does" I groaned placing both my hand's cradling on my bump. I leaned back in the chair. I feel out of breath, and this chair sucks! "fuck, what the hell am going to do?" I mumbled feeling helpless. 

"everything well be fine I'm certain. Where are you staying? Perhaps coming home would be wise" 

"I wasn't serious I've got it covered I'm not coming home" 

"Ms Jane, you always have had a home in the Manor. Master Richard, has made mistakes that have grieved our family though he still loves you dearly"

I dry my tears and stutter "Alfred, we both know that would end in a fucking disaster" he took a deep breath in desperation "Dick and I are done with each other. It's best we never see each other again" 

Afterwards I stood in my bedroom at my apartment. I folded my arm's seeing, Batman. The man under the mask, Grayson. He stood by the window sill. He held a stuffed elephant. He had a soft smile. All I feel is anger and love. He stepped to me 

"you really think that's going to fix this? That I'm going to forgive you just like that"

He stopped he takes a deep breath "no but your in Gotham for a reason"

"don't you dare fucking think it's because I missed you! You lied to me, you broke our trust. Then I had to have sex with you to prove nothing. Now I am pregnant with your kid and.. I-I don't want our kid to not know who you are, but I don't if I can forgive you, Grayson"

"I can never apologize enough to you, Jane. I promise you that I will never lie to you again. I am only asking that you'll give me a second chance" 

I look at his pleading blue eye's. I feel my son kicking. Of course he's on his daddy's side. 

"we can't even stand each other, Grayson" 

He slightly scoffs with a smile "really that's your excuse. I messed up, I really fucked up. I'm a-" he slightly sighs then halfway smiled "'Dick' for what I did" I chuckled, he smiled "see I just made you smile. That's gotta count for something" 

I slightly scoff "ok you got me there. I-I-I" I take a shaky breath "we annoy the hell out of each other"

He laughed "uh, babe. We're always going to annoy each other. Let's just start slowly we don't have to rush. I can leave and come back tomorrow night"

"I'm not OK with that"

He rubs his neck taking a deep breath in disparity "okay--"

I sigh deeply I fold my arm's "I really need a foot message and I don't think I can sleep by myself tonight"

"I'd be honored to message you your highness"

"you bet your ass I'm a highness"

He chuckled Dick, tosses the stuffed elephant, on the bed. He strips down to his boxers. He walks to me, he touches my chin

"I love you, Jane. I really missed getting to say that" I could hear in his voice the guilt and pain he felt 

"I really missed your dorky pick up lines" I joke 

He smiles I kiss him. He hugs me I feel out son kicking. Grayson, smiles with tears we part. Grayson, questioningly looks at me. I sigh deeply nodding feeling my tears fall. He rubs my bump gently. He lifts my shirt above my bump

"kicking for daddy kiddo" he kisses my bump

I rub his head with my hand. I forgive him. In that beautiful moment he fondly looks at my bump. I forgave him.


End file.
